1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for the growth of planar films of nonpolar m-plane, and more specifically, to a technique for the growth of an atomically smooth m-GaN film without any surface undulations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The usefulness of gallium nitride (GaN) and its ternary and quaternary compounds incorporating aluminum and indium (AlGaN, InGaN, AlInGaN) has been well established for fabrication of visible and ultraviolet optoelectronic devices and high-power electronic devices. These compounds are referred to herein as Group III nitrides, or III-nitrides, or just nitrides, or by the nomenclature (Al, B, Ga, In)N. Devices made from these compounds are typically grown epitaxially using growth techniques including molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), metalorganic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), and hydride vapor phase epitaxy (HVPE).
GaN and its alloys are the most stable in the hexagonal wurtzite crystal structure, in which the structure is described by two (or three) equivalent basal plane axes that are rotated 120° with respect to each other (the a-axis), all of which are perpendicular to a unique c-axis. Group III and nitrogen atoms occupy alternating c-planes along the crystal's c-axis. The symmetry elements included in the wurtzite structure dictate that III-nitrides possess a bulk spontaneous polarization along this c-axis, and the wurtzite structure exhibits piezoelectric polarization.
Current nitride technology for electronic and optoelectronic devices employs nitride films grown along the polar c-direction. However, conventional c-plane quantum well structures in III-nitride based optoelectronic and electronic devices suffer from the undesirable quantum-confined Stark effect (QCSE), due to the existence of strong piezoelectric and spontaneous polarizations. The strong built-in electric fields along the c-direction cause spatial separation of electrons and holes that in turn give rise to restricted carrier recombination efficiency, reduced oscillator strength, and red-shifted emission.
One approach to eliminating the spontaneous and piezoelectric polarization effects in GaN optoelectronic devices is to grow the devices on nonpolar planes of the crystal. Such planes contain equal numbers of Ga and N atoms and are charge-neutral. Furthermore, subsequent nonpolar layers are equivalent to one another so the bulk crystal will not be polarized along the growth direction. Two such families of symmetry-equivalent nonpolar planes in GaN are the {11-20} family, known collectively as a-planes, and the {1-100} family, known collectively as m-planes.
The other cause of polarization is piezoelectric polarization. This occurs when the material experiences a compressive or tensile strain, as can occur when (Al, In, Ga, B)N layers of dissimilar composition (and therefore different lattice constants) are grown in a nitride heterostructure. For example, a thin AlGaN layer on a GaN template will have in-plane tensile strain, and a thin InGaN layer on a GaN template will have in-plane compressive strain, both due to lattice matching to the GaN. Therefore, for an InGaN quantum well on GaN, the piezoelectric polarization will point in the opposite direction than that of the spontaneous polarization of the InGaN and GaN. For an AlGaN layer latticed matched to GaN, the piezoelectric polarization will point in the same direction as that of the spontaneous polarization of the AlGaN and GaN.
The advantage of using nonpolar planes over c-plane nitrides is that the total polarization will be reduced. There may even be zero polarization for specific alloy compositions on specific planes. Such scenarios will be discussed in detail in future scientific papers. The important point is that the polarization will be reduced compared to that of c-plane nitride structures.
Although high performance optoelectronic devices on nonpolar m-plane GaN have been demonstrated, it is known to be difficult to obtain smooth surfaces for the m-plane non polar GaN. The m-plane GaN surface is typically covered with facets or rather macroscopic surface undulations. Surface undulation is mischievous, for example, because it would originate faceting in quantum structures, and inhomogeneous incorporation of alloy atoms or dopants depend on the crystal facets, etc.
The present invention describes a technique for the growth of planar films of nonpolar m-plane nitrides. For example, an atomically smooth m-GaN film without any surface undulations has been demonstrated using this invention.